Once upon a time in bed
by The lame-face
Summary: It's a dark spooky night with a big storm. What kind of situation can the gang get into now? Yaoi! Reedited! Working on Chapter 2


"Can we please find some where to dry up?" Garret said as the mass amounts of rain bombarded Mia's, Isaac's, and Ivan's small make shift tent. Garret extended his hand toward the small amount of tree branches and other small things, sending them ablaze. "I'm really, really tired here and this is no place to sleep for the night." He exclaimed.

Both Ivan and Mia sat down in there own small spaces in opposite corners of the tent, both of them mentally agreeing with the fire adept.

"Garret's got a point for once." Mia said coolly. "I believe that there is an inn some where down the road. Maybe we could take a quick hike to find it?"

Isaac thought to him self for a moment, trying to recall if there was a dry place they could rest. The thoughts of being in a soft dry bed did sound intriguing to him, to all of them actually. There surroundings, a small cloth wrapped around two tree trunks with mud, small puddles, and a small fire just barley surviving on the ground.

'_An inn sounds really good right now._' Isaac thought to himself. He closed his eyes and with a small amount of psyenergy, scooped up some mud and put the fire out.

"Let's get going." He said. "Since our small little camping trip was cancelled." And with that the party took down there tent and ventured out into the fierce storm.

The chilling rain cascaded down upon them like there was no tomorrow. Tree's leaves rustling as the water poured onto them flailing them against one another. Even the monsters that dotted the country side found shelter under enormous boulders and small caves. Our hero's little walk was not an easy one. Once they left there small shield from the rain, all of there gear became drenched.

Mia, sensing that the group was getting a bit tired from the rain, used her psyenergy to restore some of their former vigor.

Only hours of traveling lead the adepts to their destination. The building looked like a haven to the adventures as they rushed to the some what large building standing in the middle of the massive storm.

"Oh, don't you youngster look a bit wet." An elderly woman dressed in her baby blue night gown said as Isaac, Ivan, Mia, and Garret walked into the front lobby. "I'll run and get you some towels so you won't freeze to death." The woman scuttled her way to a door behind the front desk but then turned around. "Your rooms are the first on your left for the males and the right for the young lady." She stated and then disappeared from sight.

The first floor to the inn was like any other the group has seen along there travels. A fireplace toward the back of the first floor where couches and small chairs scattered around the room. A table with some loaves of bread and some water only a couple yards away from the mantle.

"Want to go upstairs now?" Ivan stated, realizing that the four of them had been just standing there getting the floor beneath them a bit slippery. "Cause I think I'm tired of being wet now." The wind adept shook his body around for a brief moment then ventured to climb the stairs. The others realizing that was a good idea followed him up.

Garret flung open the door to his and the two other male's room. His eyes filled with tears as he sprinted and jumped into the air, landing onto the soft and squishy bed beneath him. "Mine!" He squealed, sounding like a little child again. He took one of the pillows that rested at the top of the bed, holding it within his grasp feeling the cloudy softness. He purred with delight.

Ivan, feeling a bit tired now, walked over to the rooms open window and sat down in a near by chair, staring out into the dousing rain that they ventured from. His eyes full of concern and thought, just as if the clouds from the sky it's self flooded into them.

As for Isaac, all he could do is gaze onto the fire adept, looking fondly at his lava colored hair. The way his soaked clothes clung to his body, and now dampened the sheets. How his wonderful face melted into the cloud-colored pillow. Just the way the earth adept's heart melted when he was around him. His thoughts traveled with thoughts of them together.

"Isaac!" Was all that he could hear before he was suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. Garret then almost flew to the blonde-haired boy, but he barely dodged.

"What?" Isaac questioned.

"There seem to be only two beds." Ivan stated, sitting up from his chair and walking to where the other males stood. "One of us is going to have to share a bed. And it certainly isn't me." The wind seer said with a childish grin. "I need my space."

Garret then smiled with glee, as he glomped onto Isaac. "Then looks like we have to!" His face beamed with joy, but his heart and mind dashed raced with the thought of him under the same sheets as the earth adept. He could feel his face getting hot, so he pulled away and ran to the door. "Let's go get some grub, I'm starving!" Garret said as he bolted out. Hoping the food would take the thoughts out of his mind.


End file.
